A Mistress & Her Demon
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They felt that their bond was misunderstood... but being around each other for so long, they just naturally got closer. So why was it being perceived as wrong? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**October 18th 2015…**_

_Amanda went wide eyed, then narrowed her eyes… and then closed the hotel room door, packing her things up and grabbing her LG G Stylo, texting Finn._

_'Sleepover's cancelled, heading towards your room.'_

_And Finn responded quickly as he knew it involved Ashley and Seth._

'_Seth is with her isn't he?' _

_'And I've had it, they can fuck in both beds for all I care!' Amanda responded before grabbing her duffel bag… at the moment Ashley walked in, Ashley turning startled._

"_Mandy… I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Ashley said._

_"Go smash your fuckbuddy!" Amanda spat out, barely walking into the hallway before Ashley turned her around._

"_It isn't like that at all!" Ashley snapped._

_"That's what both of you said about me and Finn when you damn well know that Finn and I are only friends!" Amanda retorted before Seth reached them and tried to prevent Amanda from leaving… only for Ashley to stop him._

_"You know what, Mandy?! It's either him or us! You can't keep all three of us in your life!" Ashley shouted._

_"You only see me as family when it's convenient for you! He doesn't shove me aside and when you stop resorting to blackmail and get your heads screwed on straight, you'll know where to find me!" Amanda responded before she left, Ashley and Seth going into the room._

_"That little backstabbing bitch!" Seth replied angrily, Ashley rubbing his back._

_"It's Balor that I don't trust. I don't want him around her because he insists that he's got no ulterior motive." Ashley responded._

_Amanda took her makeup off after changing into her pajamas, feeling calmer around Finn as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead._

_"He can keep her. You and I don't need to explain ourselves to anyone. And… I'm starting to think that Yukie was right about Ashley being so far gone after what happened with Kyle." Amanda replied, Finn brushing Amanda's tears away. "I overheard something earlier and wanted to yell it at her, I know she had her reasons but…" She responded, trailing off and Finn lightly rubbing her back._

_"Take your time saying it, whatever it is, Darlin'." Finn replied soothingly, Amanda knowing that what she overheard would stay with him._

_"Ashley got rid of her child. She panicked but I wish she had just told me, I would've helped her in any way I could of… I'm her sister, damn it! Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me?!" Amanda responded, Finn holding her closer to him as she broke down in sobs._

_And he knew that her never getting to know her niece or nephew hurt her._

_Finn tucked her into the bed, lightly cradling Amanda's face in his hands._

_"Sorry I broke down like that." Amanda whispered, Finn kissing her forehead._

_"It's okay, Love. I'm here for you no matter. Whether you're happy or sad." Finn responded._

_"I don't know if I'll ever think of Ashley in the same way. Everyone has secrets that they guard with their lives but why leave family out?" Amanda replied._

_"If people know the truth, it will bring more guilt to them. I know Ash wasn't thinking straight at the time, but I hope she will open up to you soon, Love." Finn explained._

_"Getting Ash to open up is worse than pulling teeth back out of gums and straightening them… that was why I had to take a few weeks off after Wrestlemania 27. Nikki had put a little too much force into kicking me in the mouth, poor thing felt so horrible afterwards." Amanda responded, Finn seeing a faint scar when Amanda opened her mouth more._

_"Nikki's as much a part of your life as John is." Finn replied as they held each other._

_"Brie and Daniel are too." Amanda responded, unable to fight sleep anymore… and Finn kissing her forehead before closing his own eyes…_

**Present time**_**, October 19th 2015…**_

Finn rubbed his eyes when he opened them halfway, lightly rubbing Amanda's right hip as she had turned onto her left while asleep.

_'Always been a restless sleeper.' _Finn thought before his IPhone 6 chimed and he picked it up, seeing a text from Yukie.

_'Ash is pissed off, be careful.'_

_'We will.' _Finn responded.

Amanda turned onto her right side, sniffling slightly as she opened her eyes… and Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Mornin', Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Mornin'." Amanda replied quietly, her head on his left shoulder.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Finn asked.

Amanda nodded, stretching her tiny body… and immediately pulling the covers over her head when they heard Dean and Roman.

"She's gotta be in this hotel still." Dean responded.

"Dean, they both need their space." Roman replied.

"So? I never liked Finn. And Mandy has bad taste in men all over." Dean responded.

"Asshole." Amanda muttered.

"I meant that Mandy and Ash need their space from each other, they had a bad fight last night." Roman explained.

"Those two need to grow up and stop the fighting. I don't care who started it, they need to stop acting like they're little kids." Dean responded.

Finn pulled the covers over his head, Amanda resting her head on his torso.

"Can I strangle him?" Amanda replied quietly.

"I wish you can. But I just don't want you to get hurt, Love." Finn responded.

It was when they were getting ready for the day that Amanda went and opened the door after hearing a knock… and Becky looked from her to Finn and then back to Amanda.

"What happened? I thought you were supposed to be spending the night with Ash." Becky asked.

"We had a bad fight after she decided that screwing Seth was more important than spending time with me like she agreed to." Amanda explained, Becky walking in and pulling Amanda into a hug after closing the door.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Mandy." Becky responded.

"I really hope she didn't." Amanda replied as they let go.

She rubbed her still makeupless face and thought back.


End file.
